


Salvation- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You decide to hunt this demon down together, as a family. Who knew that so much can go so wrong in such little time?





	Salvation- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 21.

There wasn’t a moment in time when you weren’t asking yourself one of 6 questions: Why was this happening to you? Why Sam? Why could you move things with your mind? What did this mean for your mom? How does Bobby fit into all of this? What is the reason you can do what you can do?

Why. That was always the burning question and you didn’t have any answers to any of them. You still were pissed at John for not tell you that your father was alive and that it was Bobby. Did he not want you? Did he hate you? Was he ashamed of you? Did he hate your mom? Is that why he didn’t come forth after she died?

You not only felt betrayed, you also felt alone because you could have been healing with a family member over your mom’s death but he didn’t even come up to the plate and be a man. You so wanted for things to be okay with you and him but you didn’t see that happening anytime soon. You wanted things to be okay with John and you but again, you didn’t see that happening anytime soon.

John, of all people, should have known how hard it was for you to be alone. Sam and Dean, yeah, their mother died but they had John and they had their family. Who did you have? Growing up, you always felt like an outsider with the Winchesters despite how many times they told you otherwise.

Yes, you loved them with all your heart and your love for John wasn’t going away. You just wished things would have been different. Maybe your life would have been different or maybe it would stay the same but you would never know now.

Even with all these thoughts running through your head, you still had a job to do and you haven’t rested along with the Winchesters. Things were getting heated because you couldn’t find the damn demon.

Dean was pacing, Sam was leaning on the counter and John was sitting at a desk that was  _covered_  in papers regarding the demon. The whole damn motel room was covered in information on the yellow-eyed demon.

Weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, written notes, a shelf of books and many more. You didn’t know what most of this stuff had to do with the demon but John did.

“So, this is everything I know and gathered on the demon. All our lives, we’ve been searching and nothing has come up until a year ago. I don’t know why it’s suddenly showing itself but it is and I have its trail.” John said after a long moment of silence.

“That’s why you took off.” You said, sitting on one of the beds with your legs crossed underneath you.

“Yeah, that’s right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation.”

“Alright so what’s this trail you found?” Dean asked.

“It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, into California. It’s all the same with the houses burned down to the ground. It’s going after families, just like it went after us.” John rubbed his beard in thought.

“Families with infants?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Yeah, the night of the kid’s six-month birthday.” John confirmed.

“I was six months old that night?”

“Exactly.”

“So, basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So, Mom and Jessica’s death is all because of me?” Sam asked, getting emotional.

“Sam, don’t think like that. You know that’s not true.” You said in a gentle tone.

“Yeah, Sam, we don’t know that.” Dean tried to comfort his brother.

“Oh, really? Cause I’d say we’re pretty damn sure, Dean.” Sam was getting angry.

“For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault.” Dean said, frustrated at his brother. Sam often brought this up and you and Dean constantly told him otherwise.

“Right. It’s not my fault but it’s my problem.” Sam yelled.

“Sam, stop it!” You got up from the bed. You were pent up with emotion and you hated yelling at him but that energy had to go somewhere. The last time you were pent up with emotions, you moved things with your mind so you were trying to avoid that at all costs.

“No, it’s not your problem, it’s our problem!” Dean yelled back. You sighed and looked at John for help. You hated the stress that was piling up on your shoulders.

“Okay, that’s enough.” John said, standing up. Immediately, Sam and Dean took deep breaths and backed off.

“So, why is he doing it? What does he want?” You asked, trying to change the topic.

“Look, I wish I had more answers, I do. I’ve always been one step behind it. Look, I’ve never gotten there in time to save….” John stopped himself but he didn’t have to finish. You knew he never saved the families.

“Alright, so how do we find it before it hits again?” Dean asked.

“There are signs to look out for. It took me some time to notice them but it has a pattern, always doing the same thing every time. A few days before it strikes, it leaves behind cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations and electrical storms. I checked back in 1983 and the same thing happened a week before Mary died. A week before Jessica died. The signs are starting again in Salvation, Iowa and we need to be there before it happens again.” John gathered his things and you bit your lip in thought.

Maybe there was a reason this thing hasn’t been caught yet. Yeah, it was horrible what happened to Mary and Jessica but this didn’t feel like the end of a story but only the beginning of one. You had a feeling that you wouldn’t kill this thing tonight or even in the near future.

You knew you should say something to Sam or Dean but you didn’t have the heart to let them down. Dean did say that he would listen to you whenever you came to him about a feeling but not with this. He wouldn’t listen to you and Sam wouldn’t even bat an eye if he heard what you were thinking. You didn’t know what John would do if he found out.

It didn’t take very long to get everything in the cars and on the road. You were safely in the backseat of the Impala with Dean behind the wheel while he followed his dad’s truck. They were both zooming down the road but there was no one else here so you didn’t think too much about it.

“You and your dad are so much alike.” You said to Dean. Sam was in the passenger’s seat not talking.

“Yeah? Why do you say that?”

“Well, for one, your horrible driving skills.” You teased him.

“Horrible? I learned from the best.” Dean looked at you through the rearview mirror.

“I learned from the worst. You are a horrible teacher Dean. I bet if John taught me, I wouldn’t have crashed his car.” You smiled. You and the boys really needed a lifting moment and you decided to bring up anything other than the case and the demon.

“If I remember correctly, I crashed it.” He smirked.

“You always took the blame for me and Sam.” You touched his shoulder and he gave you a kind smile. The moment didn’t last long because you looked ahead and saw John pulling off to the side of the road. Something must be wrong. Dean followed his dad’s actions and jumped out of the car once it turned off. You and Sam followed and saw John get out of the car.

“Damn it!!” John yelled out.

“What happened?” You asked, walking over to him.

“I just got a call from Caleb. Don’t worry, he’s fine but Jim Murphy isn’t. He’s dead.” You could see the muscles flex in his face at how angry he was.

“How?” Sam asked, crossing his arms in thought.

“His throat was slashed. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim’s place.”

“Was it the demon?” You wondered.

“I don’t know. But if it was, the demon must know we’re getting close. He wants to throw us off his trail.”

“What do we do?” Dean asked.

“Now we act like every second counts. There’s two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up to cover more ground. I want records and I want a list of every infant that’s going to be six months old in the next week.”

“John that could take forever. How would we even begin to know which one it is?” You asked.

“We check them all unless you got any better ideas?” John looked at you. You sighed and shook your head. This may not be the  _best_  plan but it was the  _only_ plan right now.

“Fine, who is going where?” You asked.

“Dean and I will go to the two hospitals and you and Sam go to the health center to see if you can find anything.” You nodded and everyone walked back to their cars.

“I bet Sam and I will find out who it is before you do.” You smirked at Dean.

“Really? This isn’t a competition.” Dean said, starting his car. John took off and Dean wasted no time in following him.

“Just saying. The two smartest people working together.” You smiled at Sam who chuckled.

“Hey, I can be smart.” Dean said defensively.

“Smart about ways you can pick up a girl.” You giggled.

“Let’s not forget who those worked on.” Dean smirked slightly.

“You’re right.” You smiled widely. Dean was an addicting man to be around. You always craved his attention. While Dean drove to one part of town, John went to the other. Dean wasn’t about to let you or Sam have his car so he stopped at the medical center for you two to dig through. Sam got out, stretching his long legs and you were about to get out but Dean stopped you.

You were just about to question him when you felt his lips touch yours. It was so unexpected but you didn’t resist for one second. You kissed Dean back with just as much passion as he was kissing you with. Sam turned to get you but what he saw made him turn and walk away from the car. You wanted to continue this but you had to pull away.

“What was that for?” You smiled widely.

“Just because. Be safe.” Dean smiled at you.

“We’re researching. Nothing dangerous about that.” You smiled.

“Still.” He pecked your lips and you pulled away from you before you could do more. Damn, this man would be the death of you. You grinned and got out of the car, jogging to Sam.

“Sorry Sam.” You bit your lip apologetically.

“Let’s just go.” Sam walked into the health center and you looked back but the Impala was long gone. You followed Sam inside where he chatted up a receptionist with his good looks and charm. Whatever he said worked because the woman guided you and him to a filing room where she handed him some files.

“Here you go officer.” She smiled.

“Thanks and she’s with me.” You smiled and her and she let you inside. You sat across from Sam and grabbed a file, beginning to look through it. The woman left and Sam took out a notebook and a pen, writing the information on it. You traded off and copied what you had in your files and before you knew it, you two were done.

“Damn, this was pretty easy. I wonder how Dean and John are doing.” You gathered the files and neatly lined them up, exiting the room with Sam.

“Thank you for your time.” You smiled at the woman who stood up.

“You’re welcome.” She walked to the room and you assumed she was going to put the files away.

“Where are we going now?” You asked Sam. When you didn’t hear a reply, you looked over at him and saw he was clutching the notebook hard in his hands. He grunted out in pain and dropped to his knees.

“Sam!” You got next to him and placed a hand on his back to comfort him. He was having another vision because his eyes were glazed over. You didn’t know how long he was out but when he came to, he fumbled in his jacket for a map.

“Sam, what did you see?” You asked.

“Another vision. I know where it’s happening. I know who the family is. We need to get there as soon as possible.” You saw him circle a place on the map and he handed it to you. You looked at it and saw it wasn’t far from here.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” You and Sam walked to the park that was across the street from the house in his vision and you sat on a bench with him.

“Sam, are you sure this is the place?” You looked at him and before he could get a word out, he grabbed his head as another vision passed. He grunted out in pain but nodded.

“Yeah, this is the place.” You looked over and saw a woman pushing around a stroller with an umbrella but it wasn’t sunny or raining out. Sam got up and made his way over to the woman with you fresh on his heels.

“Hi. Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don’t need that anymore.” Sam smiled and took hold of her stroller and the woman smiled.

“Oh, thanks.” She closed her umbrella and you smiled at her when she looked at you.

“She’s gorgeous. Is she yours?” Sam smiled, looking into the stroller. You took a peek to see a beautiful baby girl inside, babbling and smiling.

“Yeah.” The woman blushed. You smiled and waved at the baby girl.

“Hi baby girl.” You smiled widely. She just giggled and reached out towards you.

“Oh sorry, I’m rude. I’m Sam this is Y/N. We just moved in up the block.” Sam introduced you to the woman. You stood up and shook her hand.

“Hi, I’m Monica and this is Rosie.” She smiled.

“Hi Rosie,” You smiled at her again. She squealed in happiness. “She’s very happy. That’s good. I know some children who aren’t as easy as she is.”

“Yeah, I’m glad for that too. Welcome to the neighborhood, by the way.”

“Thank you. You’re the first person we’ve met so far.” You smiled.

“Do you two have a child?” Monica asked you and Sam.

“No, we don’t but that doesn’t mean one will come later. Right now, just a focus on us.” You grabbed Sam’s hand and kissing the back before letting go.

“Of course, that’s understandable.” Monica smiled. Sam looked at Rosie and he smiled at how good she was being.

“I know Y/N said it earlier but she’s really good.”  

“I know, I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it’s like she’s reading your mind.” Monica chuckled.

“What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?” Sam asked nicely.

“My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born.” She smiled.

“How old is she?” You smiled at her again.

“She’s six months today. She’s big, right? Growing like a weed.” You bit your lip and knew this was the family that would be targeted.

“Take care of yourself, Monica.” Sam said with a smile.

“Yeah, you too. It was nice to meet you guys.” She smiled and walked to her house. A car parked on the driveway and a man stepped out who greeted Monica and Rosie.

“So, I guess we know the family now.” You walked away with Sam but he stopped short when he grunted out in pain and held his head. You rushed him over to the bench at the park and sat him down as the vision passed through him.

“Sam, we need to tell your dad about this.” You said when he was done.

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam sighed, not wanting this to happen but it needed to.


End file.
